And then there were three
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "She hadn't been feeling well for a few days now, and it had caused her to look back and think of what she had eaten. Perhaps something had been spoiled while she had prepared it?" Established Jisbon, result of an Anon prompt, Rated K because it's basically just fluff. Set in the final episodes of S7.


**A/N: Hello again! Recently, I have gotten a lot of inspiration to continue writing again, even though the end results might not be as good as they used to be. This story was the result of a prompt sent to me on Tumblr, _'_ _what were Lisbon's thoughts after she rescued Jane from the burning house and while he was getting checked in the hospital? Did she know she was pregnant by then?'_ , and it interested me a lot so I started writing and this is the result! So thanks, Anon, for the idea!**

 **Also, this story takes place in the last episodes of S7, sort of behind the scenes.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

 _ **'...and then there were three'**_

She hadn't been feeling well for a few days now, and it had caused her to look back and think of what she had eaten. Perhaps something had been spoiled while she had prepared it? Then again, she knew how to recognize the signs of food having well surpassed their 'Best Before' date. Besides, Jane had eaten the food, too. He would have to feel like this too, right, if only for a little bit.

She shook it off. It was nothing, maybe just some stress.

It was hardly the next day when she felt nausea build up out of nowhere, and it made endless alarms go off in her head. What if this was more than just food poisoning?

It took her ages while going over different diagnoses until she realized what might be happening.

She made sure Jane wasn't close when she took the test, and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the result turned out to be positive.

She couldn't tell him yet. They were in a good place now, together, and she was afraid that this would tear that apart, and tear him away from her.

So she decided to keep it a secret for now. She hoped there would be a perfect moment to tell him. Hopefully it came soon. She couldn't keep a secret from him for long.

~...~

She drove to the house feeling all kinds of anxious, unsure of what she would find. Still, she had faith in Jane, and knew that he would find a way out of every tricky situation.

She parked the car and looked at the house, already drawing her gun to be ready, when the blast of the explosion almost hit her full force. Instinctively, her thoughts went to her baby, still so tiny in her belly, when suddenly she realized that Jane was in that house. It felt like two hands raised her up from the ground, and she had to go inside, find him, protect him.

"Jane?" she yelled out when she entered the shack, hoping she would find him soon.

He was laying on the floor next to what appeared to be a bar of some sorts, and she thanked heaven and earth when she found he was still breathing.

She wouldn't have forgiven anyone if he had died that day.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," she pressed out while she helped him to her car. She meant the words, but she couldn't help but think of her baby, again.

She had almost lost the father of her child. From that moment on, she promised herself and him that she would never, ever, tolerate any behavior like that in the future.

It was not just him and her anymore. Without her wanting it, she had come to fully realize this when he was checked up in the ambulance.

She stroked his cheeks, tears burning in her eyes, and wondered if he knew already. After all, she was never this emotional, and nothing was ever a secret to him. Especially when it came to her.

"I'm sorry, Teresa," he whispered, and she felt his shame and fear wash over her like they were her own.

"Just promise me you will be more careful next time."

He nodded, not meeting her eye, but he firmly held on to her hand.

~...~

Only when she was sitting with him at the side of their tiny lake, seeing how happy she made him, did she have enough courage to tell him. Even then, she couldn't voice the words, too scared he would regret this entire day.

He was her husband. But maybe, just maybe, the news that she was pregnant was too much for him to handle.

"There is something I need to tell you."

He almost instantly looked down at her hand, which was resting on her belly.

"No, you're kidding me."

There you go, she thought. He didn't want this.

"I'm not kidding."

She saw so many emotions on his beautiful face but she couldn't pin them down, couldn't determine whether he was happy with this news, or not.

"You are?"

Now, she heard the love in his voice, could see the admiration in his eyes, and knew in that moment that he loved her. That he would tackle this with her.

"I am."

He let out a small breath of air, and a smile cracked through his mask.

He leaned in and kissed her, and his touch was so gentle, like she was a porcelain doll, careful he would break her. She leaned in and hugged him close, rubbing his back, placing her head in the crook of his neck.

"Now I get it," he whispered. She heard him chuckle, caressing her back.

"What?" she replied.

"Why you have been behaving the way you have."

She could only smile at that. He was right - she had been an emotional wreck, and it surprised her that he hadn't noticed yet. Maybe he'd had suspicions.

"You really didn't know?"

He pulled away and smiled at her, caressing her cheek.

"Nope." She smiled, proudly, and kissed his lips. "I'm happily surprised."

And all they continued to do was enjoy each other's warmth, celebrating the news that soon, they would be three.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! Thanks for reading, and if you have any prompts you would like me to try out, let me know! I can't promise to finish all of them but I can always try, right?**


End file.
